1. Field
A controller for a chiller and a method for controlling a chiller are disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, controllers are devices for controlling home appliances, such as a TV, an audio, or video device, an air conditioner, a wire broadcast converter, a satellite broadcast converter, or a fan, for example. In some cases, the controllers may remotely control various home appliances through wired communication or wireless transmission of a control frequency signal. The controllers may be devices dedicated to specific home appliances or may be computers in which software for controlling specific home appliances is installed.
A controller may control a chiller, which is a type of air conditioner. The chiller which supplies cold water to a cold water demander may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism, and an evaporator, through which a refrigerant may be circulated. The chiller may allow heat exchange between a refrigerant and water by virtue of a water/refrigerant heat exchanger included in the evaporator, and the chiller may be connected to the cold water demander through a water pipe so that water cooled by the refrigerant may be circulated through the cold water demander.
Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-2012-0019279, published on Mar. 6, 2012, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a demand control system for a chiller and a method for controlling the same.